Information therapy involves prescribed targeted, evidence-based health information to an individual at just the right time to meet one's specific needs and help one make an informed health decision or behavior change. The third annual Information Therapy conference will engage thought leaders in discussing the latest advances in patient-centered care, evidence-based medicine, shared decision-making, chronic disease self-management, and e-health applications. Support for this conference, to be held September 26-28, 2004, in Park City, Utah, will help facilitate a transition to a consumer-centered delivery system that is attentive to individuals' needs, preferences, values, thus improving health outcomes. The 2003 conference shared many case studies about successful information therapy interventions and addressed specific action steps and business strategies. The main objective for the 2004 conference is to stimulate the integration of information therapy strategies into everyday clinical practice and help alleviate the burden of chronic and other diseases. This conference will focus on how to foster strong, collaborative relationships among consumers, providers, and health systems to integrate information therapy into clinical workflows. Sessions will address a wide range of health promotion and disease management topics by disseminating research findings, integrating the empirical and qualitative perspectives of consumers and clinicians, and discussing the technological and operational applications of information therapy. The combination of didactic and interactive sessions will address strategies for advancing the following goals: improving the clinical quality of health care, enriching consumers' experience(s) with care, increasing the cost-effectiveness of health care delivery, strengthening patient safety, advancing patient-centered care, and enhancing self management and care. Attendees at the 2004 information therapy conference will leave with specific information to help them improve health promotion and chronic disease management in their own settings.